Duel that Changed Destinies
by Meghan3
Summary: Luke and Qui-Gon switch places during key points in their battles with the Sith of their time. They must find a way back and Luke must stop the second rise of Palpatine.
1. Setting the Pieces

A/N: I originally posted this on qui-gonline.org but I was unhappy with some of the stories content. So I'm reposting the better (hopefully) of the two here. If you read the original it's still at qui-gonline.org.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************************************************************************************

Death Star ROTJ: 

"You can not hide forever Luke," Vader said coolly.

"I will not fight you!" Luke exclaimed hoarsely from his hiding place.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side.  It is the only way to save your friends." Vader taunted, hunting for his son under the metal catwalk.

Luke felt himself starting to panic, his control of the Force started to falter. The emotions that Yoda and Ben had warned him to be wary of started to surface. He was afraid for his friends on Endor, Lando, Han, and Leia. His heart started to beat faster as he thought of his sister. The Force started to swirl around him as he felt Vader probe his thoughts.

"Yes, yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for…" Vader didn't quite understand this feeling at first. But now he knew what would turn his son. He smiled underneath his mask.

"So you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will." Vader declared triumphantly.

Luke felt his blood boil, at that moment he hated Vader more than anything. He would not turn Leia. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Luke screamed in outrage, activating his lightsaber.

********************************************************************************************************

Melting Pit NABOO:

Qui-Gon's body aced as he watched the Sith Lord pace back and forth, an animal caught in a laser wall cage. Qui-Gon gathered the Force around him as he prepared to fight the red demon. Qui-Gon felt his padawan's agitation, and annoyance at being stuck away from his master's side. _"Do not worry Obi-Wan, we will defeat this adversary in good time" _Qui-Gon sent to his apprentice. The Sith started to smirk almost as if he heard what was said.

The as the laser wall deactivated Qui-Gon turned on his lightsaber, attacking his advisory. The Sith was caught off guard, as Qui-Gon fought desperately to remain on the offensive end of the battle. Obi-Wan ran to catch up with his master, cut off by the final laser wall.  Darth Maul sensed the older Jedi was tiring, and quickly intensified his attacks. The Sith found a hole in the old man's defense, he slammed his lightsaber hilt into the old man's chin to throw him off balance before the killing blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed realizing what was going to happen to his master. But suddenly he wasn't there anymore. A young man, younger than himself was in his place.

Luke realized that he was no longer on the Death Star, but he knew that there was no time to ask question. He blocked the blows that the Sith threw at him. Maul was clearly confused. ; he was just fighting with the older Jedi. A younger, but not apprentice had taken his place. _"No matter," _Maul thought to himself, _"as long as I kill a Jedi I will be happy." _As he started to attack Luke more aggressively than he had have before. The laser walls started to cycle off once again, Obi-Wan decided to help the man who took his master's place. _"He might know where Qui-Gon had gone to," _Obi-Wan thought to himself as he ignited his lightsaber to join the fight.

***********************************************************************************************************

Death Star ROTJ:

He should be dead by now, that blow from the Sith should have killed him. But it didn't which greatly disturbed him, but he had no time for that now. As a new yet vaguely familiar Dark Lord stood in front of him. All in black clad armor with a red lightsaber lit 

and ready for battle. "Who are you old man?" Vader rasped shocked to see someone other than his son in front of him, and that person was clearly a Jedi Knight.

Qui-Gon felt a chilling ripple in the Force as he sensed to evil presences in the room. He sensed the more evil of the two was not the one in front of him. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn." The Jedi Master replied simply staring at the Sith.

"So you are a Jedi." Vader stated simply starting at the man.

"A Jedi Master actually." 

Vader was slightly stunned; he recognized the man's face, but did not know from where. He killed so many faces became a blur to him. But that name, he remembered who this man was. It sparked an overflow of memories that he had forgotten. His weaker self, Anakin Skywalker was devastated when he died. He was never close to Obi-Wan for he tried to have him push aside the support that Qui-Gon provided. _You must focus on the present my young Padawan. Don't dwell on the past. Keep your focus here and now, where it belongs. _Obi-Wan's voice echoed in his head. 

Vader remembered the first time he met, saving, _"Who was it? No matter."_  It was on Tatooine the day before he won the Boonta Eve race. He remembered Qui-Gon's smile when he told him that he was no longer a slave.

Qui-Gon felt like buckets of ice water was being poured over him, he now knew who this evil man was. "Ani?"

  


	2. The Duel

A/N: Sorry this took so long Darth Real-Life got in the way. I had way too many term papers, band contests, and such in the way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all of its characters belong to George Lucas.

The Melting Pit Naboo TPM:

The clash-hiss, the telltale sound of lightsabers locked in battle was heard though out the melting pit as Luke and Obi-Wan were engaged in battle with Darth Maul. Maul allowed himself a small smile at the mere thought of killing two Jedi, his master would be displeased that he had failed to kill the Master Jedi, but killing two apprentices would be almost as good. _"We will soon have our revenge against the Jedi. They will fall as the Sith will rise and reclaim what was rightfully ours," _Maul thought snickering as he continued his assault.

The molten blades emitted sparks of protest against the strain of the battle, shaking the power crystals of the weapons. Twirling his double-ended lightsaber, Maul pivoted as he slashed at both Luke and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi blocked the move, spinning out of harm's way. The lightsabers' hum could be heard as Luke and Maul started to circle each other, Obi-Wan's muscles taunt as he waited for the next move.

"You shall not win." Luke spoke softly staring at Maul.

"We shall see." Maul hissed venomously glaring daggers at the two Jedi.

Luke made the first move, cutting squarely at the Sith's chest, the move was blocked before any damage could be done. Luke sensing there was danger flipped over Maul as he cut where Luke's midsection was a moment before. Obi-Wan cut at Maul's horned head in retaliation. Maul just barley blocked the assault before it could decapitate him. All three men started to attack with more force wanting the battle to end. 

Obi-Wan jumped dodging Maul's low, cutting sweep with his crimson blade. The Sith jumped and somersaulted over the two Jedi, twirling his lightsaber as he landed, taunting them as if he were saying 'Here I am! Come and get me!' The laser walls began to cycle off, Maul gave a small snicker as he feinted to the left of Luke. Luke, unsure if he should follow the Sith's move hesitated. Maul took advantage of Luke's hesitation by hitting him in the face with the lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan immediately recognized the moved used on his Master before and blocked Maul's saber before he could put it into Luke's abdomen. Snarling Maul slashed at the two Jedi with such a fury of passionate hatred that he almost got himself killed in the blind frenzy. Luke realized that both him and the young man next to himself were gaining ground in the battle. Luke sensed that the duel would soon be over.

Looking at Obi-Wan, Luke feinted to the left which gave the open window for Obi-Wan to kill the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan sneered slightly as he cut the Sith's head off. Maul's body crumpled to the ground of the melting pit. Both men turned to each other as they turned off their lightsabers.

"Who are you?" Luke and Obi-Wan asked each other in unison.

Death Star ROTJ:

"Ani?" Qui-Gon asked in disbelief, not wanting to believe what he knew was true.

"I am Darth Vader, the name Anakin Skywalker means nothing to me." Vader rasped sourly twirling his lightsaber slightly.

Vader was in disbelief that his son was no longer standing in front of him, but a man that was at least sixty was now in his place. He had dark shoulder length hair that was graying. Ruby red lightsaber still ignited he glared at Qui-Gon underneath his mask.

"You were sp sweet, innocent, kind and helpful," Qui-Gon continued stubbornly, not wanting the Sith to be the sweet boy he knew just hours ago. Qui-Gon knew he had to stall and avoid a confrontation if he could.

"You were the Chosen One!" Qui-Gon growled softly.

The memories swirled back to the Jedi Council only days before. They had denied the boy the honor of being trained as a Jedi. He defied them and said he would take Anakin as his Padawan Learner. He felt Obi-Wan's shock and betrayal at his remarks. His orders to come back to Naboo to defend the queen swirled in his memories.

'Clouded this boy's future is' Yoda informed him on his last day on Corusant before he left for Naboo.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Vader ventured, clearly confused.

'He's been dead for nearly forty years, and here he is before me.' Vader thought shocked to see the person who saved him in front of him.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak! I am more powerful than he ever was!" Vader snapped, startling Qui-Gon, "You will not survive me old man, I am much more powerful than you are."

"Are you so sure about that?" Qui-Gon asked coolly, an eyebrow raised questioning Vader.

"That I am Master Qui-Gon," Vader snarled sarcastically, challenging Qui-Gon.

Both men moved to the first position stance, raising their lightsabers. Vader twirled his saber and started attacking, Qui-Gon who just as quickly blocked the blow. The Jedi Master started pushing Vader out from underneath the ruined catwalk.

The Emperor was sitting on his throne overlooking the space battle between the insignificant Rebels and his grand fleet. He noticed a disturbance in the Force, and immediately turned to see what was occurring. It was no longer young Skywalker on the Death Star, but a Master Jedi. It was the same Jedi Master who his first apprentice killed years earlier. This Jedi's Padawan killed his apprentice killed his in return. However, that was some forty year earlier.

'How could he possibly be here now? He should be dead' Emperor Palpatine thought angrily.

His lip started to curl upward as he grew enraged as the memories of the thought of the past and all the trouble the Jedi caused. Especially Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was the one that almost destroyed the Sith. Luckily, that he was able to find a replacement for Maul. Had it not been for Kenobi he would have destroyed the Jedi and their teachings forever, and he would still have young Skywalker as his servant. Young Skywalker would have been the perfect replacement for his aging father as his next apprentice.

"Lord Vader what is going on?!" The Emperor roared with venom in his voice.

He sensed that his right hand was dealing with the Jedi Master. His cold amber eyes bore at the catwalk were the duel was taking place. The Emperor allowed himself a small smile, reveling the damaged yellow teeth. "Good, good Lord Vader, destroy him." The Emperor whispered, urging his apprentice as he continued to fight.

Both men emerged from under the catwalk Qui-Gon the obvious dominant fighter. Darth Vader started unsuccessfully pressing Qui-Gon. Vader sensed it would be futile to try for the offensive position while the Jedi Master still had a significant amount of stamina. 

'I will be patient so I can destroy the Jedi once and for all.' Vader thought with pleasure as he fought Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon sensed the Emperor while he was battling Vader, sensing there was something deathly wrong with the situation. The man was shockingly in tune with the Dark Side, more so than anyone he'd ever sensed. More than his former apprentice Xanthos, even the tattooed creature he was fighting on Naboo. He started to feel the strain in his lungs, much like what he felt earlier with Obi-Wan and the tattooed Sith. He sliced at Vader's side, a move that was easily blocked by the black clad Sith Lord.

Vader stared at the old man who was becoming increasingly tired as time wore one, and Darth Vader was just getting started. This day would prove to be very pleasing to both him and his Master. Soon they were in the full view of Emperor Palpatine, who was grinning madly as he saw the old man and thought what he would do to him if he survived the battle with Darth Vader. 

Qui-Gon twirled to meet Vader's lightsaber as it was brought close to his abdomen. Sweat formed on Qui-Gon's head and started trickling down his face. Qui-Gon took a quick breath and tried to center himself in the Force, which was becoming more of a challenge. Qui-Gon shook his head, trying to clear it, his mind becoming more muddled as he was losing energy.

'Here's the man whose apprentice nearly destroyed the Sith order. Though it was odd, Lord Maul should, and did kill Qui-Gon Jinn forty years before. He was capable of it and he accomplished it. Maul was the best Sith with a lightsaber, even better than Emperor Palpatine himself. Sure the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was a strong fighter, but he was growing old and weak. Not to mention that the Dark Side is far more powerful than the Light Side of the Force.' Palpatine mused to himself as he watched the duel.

He was also amused at the battle in space between the Rebels and his army. He could see their futile efforts against his mighty fortress. He would crush the in one swoop with the might of the Death star. He watched as the Rebellion's forces drew closer to the Death Star, but they had no hope of destroying the shield generator. He was enjoying himself immensely, immensely indeed.

Outside the Melting Pit TPM:

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said simply, not fully trusting Luke.

Luke was shocked, 'Ben? He's young… that means he must be coming close to meeting my father, if he hasn't already.' Luke thought staring at Obi-Wan's smooth face, not yet hardened by Tatooine twin suns.

"My name is Luke," Was all Luke was able to get out as he stared at his first mentor standing ale and well in front of him.

'Was if really only four days ago I saw Ben on Dagobah warning me not to underestimate the Emperor and to beware of the Dark Side?' Luke thought, head reeling realizing that Palpatine was not Emperor. There was still time to warn the Jedi of their doomed future once his father turned to the Dark Side.

"Do you know where Master Qui-Gon went? He was battling the Sith right before you got here, and disappeared simultaneously as you appeared?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes pleading with Luke as he searched him with the Force.

"I don't know any Jedi named Qui-Gon, I am sorry Obi-Wan," Luke said apologetically seeing the pain in Obi-Wan's eye's at the lost of his Master.

Obi-Wan started walking towards the hanger the hanger which seemed a much longer jurney without Qui-Gon as he got closer he felt joy, meaning the Naboo had defeated the Trade Federation. Luke followed Obi-Wan's suit and headed for the hanger himself hearing cheers of joy as he approached it. As the final yellow fighter landed the crowd roared even harder as the pilot emerged from the ship. Luke was dumbfounded to see a boy of nine pull his helmet off and climb down the ladder to meet the crowd below, who set him on their shoulders shaking his hand. As the boy got closer Luke noticed he looked a lot like he did at nine, same sandy hair, blue eyes, smile. Luke suddenly realized that this was his father. If someone had put nine year old Luke and Anakin Skywalker next to each other, they would have been mistaken for twins. Twins. 'I hope Leia is safe.' Luke thought as he stared at his father.

"Anakin come here!" Obi-Wan said with authority in his voice that he was not feeling.

The sandy haired child ran quickly to where Obi-Wan and Luke were standing and he smiled at them as he approached.

'Obi-Wan, sir I'm sorry that I went into space, but Master Qui-Gon told me to stay were I was and then the automatic pilot took me up to the battle." Anakin explained breathlessly, words running into each other as he explained what was happening to him as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and Luke were fighting the Sith.

"Obi-Wan, where's Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked suddenly blue eyes full of concern.

"Well…" Obi-Wan started, hesitating not sure what to say, "something happened, Qui-Gon and myself were battling the Sith Lord. You see we were separated by the laser walls of the melting pit and the Sith came very close to killing hi, the when the Sith started to attack him he disappeared and the man behind me, Luke, appeared and helped me destroy the Sith before he could hurt anyone."

"What will we do now?" Anakin asked young face turned in a puzzled manner.

"We shall be patient, listen to the will of the Force, and see where it guides us." Obi-Wan replied, saying something Qui-Gon had said a few days earlier when they had left Tatooine, after the first encounter with the Sith in the desert.

"He's a Jedi too, isn't he? He's got a laser sword like you have." Anakin observed, trying not to show his joy.

Obi-Wan raised a skeptic eyebrow, 'Are you a Jedi now?' he thought grimly.

"Yes, I am Anakin." Luke said voice a bit shaky.

"Wow, I'm so lucky! I get to meet a bunch of Jedi," Anakin said with energy only a nine-year-old boy could have.

Just as quickly his face darkened as he remembered the council meeting where he was denied training to be a Jedi. His only hope was Qui-Gon was right and their judgment wasn't set in stone. Luke felt his father's sadness at the thought of not becoming a Jedi, and he felt the loneliness of missing someone, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

'He will still become a Jedi and if I don't do something a Sith Lord not long afterwards. I must not let my father join the Dark Side a second time.' Luke thought promising himself his father wouldn't be a Sith as long as he could help it.

Obi-Wan made his way to a Theed Palace security guard one he spotted one. "I must contact the Jedi Council and the Chancellor something has come up, that need's their attention." Obi-Wan requested.

The woman looked at him a moment and nodded her head. "As you wish," the guard said as she showed the way to the communication room.


End file.
